


(our love) it twists and bleeds

by WilderVoid



Series: Poems Found in The Flesh Maze [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: !Flesh, !Spiral, Beautiful Pieces of Art and Architecture That Might Be Made of People, Genderfluid Character, Love Poems from The Flesh to The Spiral, Other, Poems Found in the Flesh Maze, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilderVoid/pseuds/WilderVoid
Summary: Poems Found in the Flesh Maze: A Love PoemCharlie Marsh loves Penelope Gates. A proposal, from The Artist to The Perspective.
Series: Poems Found in The Flesh Maze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664932
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Flesh Maze





	(our love) it twists and bleeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Flesh Maze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159536) by [Qyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qyll/pseuds/Qyll). 



> I read an utterly ridiculous amount of fanfiction, but I don't write it. My art definitely doesn't go that direction. However, The Magnus Archives is inspiring and amazing and I will damn well write self-indulgent OC fics for it with and for my love. 
> 
> I didn't intend to publish this, but then she wrote an actual story, so it's a thing now. Be gentle.  
> And please go read her fic 'The Flesh Maze' to see how these two met, and follow our collection, The Flesh Maze, for ALL the Charlie and Penelope content. <3  
> \- Wilder (they/them)

your love is whispered lies,  
off-center truths and spider webs  
turned fractal madness in your eyes -   
a door ajar, waiting   
on baited breath and anxious heart  
(my heart in your chest, my love).

your love is twisting lines  
that spiral sharp and jagged curl  
like jointed fingers, grasping vines -   
a string unseen, pulling  
me out of place and in to you   
(my place is here in you, my love). 

my love is bones and skin,  
a slaughterhouse of bloody meat  
that shudders, joyous, at your grin -  
an abbatoir, flaying  
my chest and baring beating heart  
(your heart in my cage, my love).

my love is flesh-sweet life,  
teeth sharp and gleam-white hungry things  
with lapping tongue a caring knife -   
a creature knelt, praying  
in charnel house where no bones rest  
(my marrow in your bones, my love). 

our love is a a twisting maze  
of branching nerves and pulsing veins  
that echo laughter like a haze -  
an unknown path, taking  
shark-smiled lovers hand in hand  
(heart in heart,   
flesh in flesh, my love).

our love is a graveyard fete,   
a wedding arch of spiraled bones  
and spider eyes like gems all set -   
a pair of beasts, knowing  
that flesh and madness love the best  
(bound with silk and sinew,   
I take thee, my love,  
my love,  
my love).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] (our love) it twists and bleeds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230327) by [Jay_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow)




End file.
